King Loki
by WhenVillainsPrevail
Summary: Loki/Thor, What if Loki had successfully taken over Asgard, and then fell in love with Thor.
1. Chapter 1 Givining Her What She Came For

**Warning:** Very mature, contains material of a sexual nature, some including bondage/non-consensual sex. In upcoming chapters that sex will be of a homosexual nature, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** As always with fanfiction, I own nothing, even a bit of the plot is stolen from the Movie Thor.

**Note:** This story takes place in the middle of the Thor movie. It is a "what if" scenario. What if Thor's friends were prevented from traveling to earth to get Thor? After Thor tried to get his hammer, in case you don't remember, Loki comes to Thor and lies to him. Loki tells him their father is dead and that Thor can't return because the Ice Giants have made it part of the peace treaty that he remain on Earth. So this is basicly, what if Loki pulled it if he had prevented Sif, Hogan and the gang from traveling to Earth to get Thor. And of course, what if Thor and Loki decided to date...

...and a final note, I have a few of these chapters written already. If you guys and girls out there like the story I will post the rest of them. So don't be shy, please give me comments, good or bad, and let me know if I should continue with this.

**CH. 1 Giving Her What She Wants**

After the fall of Odin and Loki's rise to power, Thor was abandoned on Earth. Believing his father had died and his banishment was the only way to prevent war with the Ice Giants. Loki felt incredible, having subdued his brother and claimed his position on the throne. Thor's companions, Loki's former friends, were suspicious of why Thor could not be returned, but could not do anything about it. Heimdall, the gate keeper, refused to help them reach Earth and they had no other means to get there. As Loki sat on his throne, plotting how to destroy the Ice Giants, he was visited by Sif.

"Hello," She sighed, interrupting Loki's thoughts.

"I didn't hear you come in, where are the guards?" he yelled furiously

"The guards decided to become unconscious for a while" the smirk on her face widened as she talked. "So I thought I would let myself in."

Loki was not surprised she could best his guards, she was a capable warrior. Doing it silently however, was not something he thought was in her repertoire. As he watched her come towards him he felt as if he were seeing her for the first time, stealth was not the only thing new about her.

She was dressed in a gown he would not have imagined she even owned. It was silky, short, and split down the middle to her navel. The whole thing was being held together by a single gold chain pulled tight across her chest. She was walking unusually too, slowly, effeminately, with a hint of desire in her hips.

"What do you want?" Loki barked, a bit less heatedly than he meant to.

"Well" she chuckled, as if had just made a joke, "I thought I would just see how you were doing."

As she approached Loki's throne he noticed the defined muscles on her arms and legs. She was so built that if not for her breasts, which seemed as if they might slip out at any moment, one could mistake her for a petite man.

"I am as well as one would expect in my position, my father is dying, my brother is exiled, a war is imminent, and my friends abandoned me because I won't rip my kingdom apart by bending to their demands."

At this point Sif had reached the steps to the throne. As Loki finished she lowered her head and kneeled before him. As she did the dress shifted as the weight of her breasts fell forward revealing her nipples entirely.

"I'm sorry, we were wrong to treat you that way" she began. "The others are still cross but I have come to tell you I understand. You have no choice; if you did I'm sure you would restore your brother's place among us."

Loki was skeptical of Sif's change of heart. He wanted to remove her from his chamber, an easy feat with the power of the staff he acquired with the throne. However, he had been lonely lately, longing for some sign of friendship from his former comrades. The swelling in his pants did not help his focus either…

"Thank you," he said finally, after a long pause. "I am glad you can see it my way."

Sif rose from her kneeling position and ascended the stairs to Loki's throne. She kneeled again and kissed Loki's hand.

"Why all the formality suddenly?" Loki wondered aloud.

"You are the king now after all," she explained.

Loki gripped her hand and began to pull, intending to help her stand. As he did however she lost her balance on her heels and fell into his lap. Loki's cock throbbed in response to the heat from her body.

"Oh, sorry," He began, but was cut off with a kiss.

"My king, there is no need to apologize," She responded after a long lip lock.

Loki's hands began to slowly creep around her body as their tongues wrestled. Sif reached down to unclasp the chain holding her dress together and it fell to her waist. Loki began to kiss and suck on her nipples hard, leaving little bruises as she moaned out his name. She stood from his lap only long enough to allow the dress to drop to the floor, then grabbed Loki's hand and guided him to the ground beside her.

Loki climbed on top of her, feeling odd as he did. She was acting so compliant, but he knew she could force him down with those muscles without much effort at all. After a few thrusts, as if reading his mind, Sif wrestled Loki to the floor below her and forced him deep inside her. Loki's mind began to swim as, watching her balance on top of him. He stared intently at her bruised up breasts, admiring his marks on her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her glance up at his throne for a moment, and then quickly back to him.

Loki's first thought was that she was only using him for his rank, but that seemed so unlike her. The whole scene seemed unlike her though. Like a bucket of cold water, suddenly it dawned on him, and he was angry with himself for letting it go this far.

"You bitch!" he shouted casting a spell that sent her flying across the room. He stood and looked towards the throne to see Hogun making off with his staff. Another quick spell froze him in place. Loki ran to him and grabbed his staff from the icy hand.

"No!" Sif screamed as she barreled towards him, but it was too late. With a quick swing Loki smashed the ninja to pieces.

She was on Loki a moment later, her sweat soaked naked body pinning him to the ground. She began pummeling his face. Loki gripped his staff and with a small jerk paralyzed her.

As she lay there on top of him, unable to move, Loki felt his face with his hand. He was bleeding a bit and thought his nose might be broken. He tossed Sif's body aside, spitting on her face.

"I was stupid to think you might actually listen to me. Now one of our friends is dead because of your obsession with bringing Thor back! Why couldn't you just listen, I am the fucking king you know!" Loki stepped over to his throne and grabbed the dress from the floor. As he did the scent of it reminded him of what he had been doing just a few minutes earlier.

"Where did you get this? I should have known from the moment I saw it something was going on." He looked at Sif, her naked body sprawled on the floor.

"Degenerate wench, how dare you come in here trying to con me! Trying to take my staff so you can open the Bifrost. If you want it so bad, I'll give it to you!" e shout

Loki shouted

Loki crossed the room to where Sif lay. He looked down on her for a moment, his length hardening as he stared in disdain. Taking his staff he slapped her across the face, as he did he un-paralyzed her from the neck up. She spat blood and screamed but knew no one would hear her, because Hogun and her had removed all the guards. As he watched her squirm Loki grabbed a hold of himself and began to work his member in his hand.

"You're fucking sick." Sif groaned. Loki smiled at her.

"Well I think it's time you got what you came for."

As Loki lowered himself to the floor Sif insulted him, and screamed for him to stop. Loki ignored her and as he enter her he felt how wet she was.

"Why protest so much, you seem to be enjoying it" he laughed throwing himself into her. He came a few moments later, filling her with his cum.

"Bastard" She croaked, her throat raw from shouting.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy me."

"That little thing" she mocked "Not likely."

"Well, I suppose I should help you finish then."

Loki grabbed his staff and licked the tip with a smile on his face. Sif, looked up at him with horror, realizing what he was about to do.

"Your sick!" she yelled.

"I told you I was going to give you what you came for" he reminded her.

Loki's staff entered her quickly despite its girth. She was well lubricated from his cum, and the staff was soon at the back of her, pressing against her limit. He penetrated her far deeper than any man had, the width of the staff barely fitting into her. Sif screamed out of horror at what was being done to her. Loki withdrew the staff and thrust it back in over and over, pounding away at her.

Loki grew tired of hearing all her screaming, using the chain from her dress he fashioned a makeshift choker, tightening it around her neck whenever she yelled. He began to reach deeper in her more easily as time went on. Soon she could take the first 8 inches easily. The staff pushed against every wall of her hole, the sides and back hardly able to contain it. Loki's smile as he watched what he was doing to her was ear to ear. As he removed the staff for the last time he kissed the bruises on her neck from the chain.

As Loki put his clothes back on he looked down at her. She was exhausted, looking barely conscious on the floor. As he stared at her he knew how best to punish her for her treason, she would be placed in a special cell in the dungeon, a sound proof one with a nice mattress.


	2. Chapter 2 The Illusion of Affection

**Warning:** The following includes material of an explicitly sexual nature. This includes Homosexual sex.

**Disclaimer:** As with any fanfiction I own nothing, even some of the plot is stolen or based on the movie.

**Note:** I have a few of these chapters written already. If you guys and girls out there like the story I will post the rest of them. So don't be shy, please give me comments, good or bad, and let me know if I should continue with this.

**Ch. 2 The Illusion of affection**

Loki was finishing another session with Sif. Since the attempted theft of his staff he had had locked up his other "friends." As long as his brother was on Earth their friends would not stop trying to bring Thor back. That however, could be dealt with.

As Loki neared the Bifrost he admired his work. Fearing the gate keeper would betray him he had replaced him with an illusion. This had prevented his friends from running off to Earth on any heroic missions. It had stifled their attempts all together he had thought, until they came for his staff. Had they discovered his forgery, or simply thought to try and bypass Heimdall, he didn't know. Whatever their intent they would be doing no more plotting against him in the dungeon.

Loki entered the Bifrost, placed his staff in the slot, and shot to Earth not far off from where his brother was staying. Since Loki gave Thor the news of their father's death and his permanent banishment, Thor had abandoned his mortal friends. As much as they had helped him since he came to Earth he did not feel at home among them. They did not understand what it was like to be banished from his home world, and to have lost his father all at once. He wanted to be alone, and so moved to a small shack in the desert with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. This made it very easy for Loki to find him.

Though finding Thor was simple, deciding how to kill him was not. It would be easy enough to do, now that Thor was stripped of his power he was no stronger than a mortal, but there were so many options. Thinking about it as he walked to his brothers home, Loki remembered why he had decided to wipe Thor off the face of the Earth. He thought about Sif's betrayal, her attempt to slink up to him and make off with his staff. Loki finally had a plan, he knew how to make his brother's death really hurt.

* * *

Thor had fallen into an incredible depression. When he thought of all he had lost, a pain tore through him. Worst of all was knowing it was his own fault. He felt as if he had nowhere to go, helping S.H.I.E.L.D. had earned him a shack of solitude, but his longing to be home was crushing. His shack was so plain, lacking any of the luxury of Asgard. His new friends were kind but he longed desperately for the ones he left behind, and for his father who he knew he would never see again. He longed just to see someone who had seen Asgard, anyone who had any idea what a paradise he had lost.

Thor had just finished some work on his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue laptop when someone began knocking at his door. He expected it to be another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropping off food or some work supplies; he had never expected who it was. He opened the door to find Sif, standing there with a huge smile. Thor could not believe his eyes. The last person he had seen from home was Loki, telling him the horrible news. After a moment of hesitation, due to complete shock Thor embraced Sif. The two of them stood for a moment Thor's arms fastened tight around Sif as if he feared she might slip away.

"How did you get here?" he asked

"It wasn't easy to convince your brother, but we thought you could use some company. Besides the treaty with the Ice Giants says you can't come home not that you can't have visitors."

Thor showed her in, and fetched some drinks. As he sat down beside her on his couch he began to ask her questions about home, about the others there, and finally about his brother's reign as king.

"Loki? Oh he is an excellent king" She said confidently "He misses you, of course, and your father's death has been hard on everyone but especially him."

Loki smiled as he talked about his rule. His illusion was perfect. After so much time with Sif he could mimic her image down to the last detail. Sitting across from his brother coated in this mirage Loki waited for the best time to destroy his brother. First he planned to get Thor's hopes up, then Loki would betray him. He knew firsthand how terrible it felt to be betrayed by a friend, and he wanted his brother to feel that pain.

"How about you Sif?" Thor asked, "Have you missed me?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that? Haven't you missed me?"

"I've missed you so much" Thor sighed and grabbed Loki with both arms pulling him in to a tight embrace. Thor held the hug for a long time, and as he released the illusion of Sif, He kissed Loki's lips. "I've missed you so much."

Loki did not know how to respond, he had no idea Sif and Thor were intimate.

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked seeing the surprise on Sif's face.

"Yes of course" Loki responded and leaned in for another.

Loki felt his brothers tongue slip into his mouth, it was salty from whatever Thor had been eating, and shockingly, Loki enjoyed the way it moved inside him. As the two of them kissed Thor held Loki close. Loki felt so reassured in those massive arms. Thor began kissing down Loki's neck and as he did he reached for Sif's breasts.

For a moment Loki was concerned, but the illusion seemed to do as it was meant to. The image was a complete replica of Sif, even her smell, taste, and touch. As far as Thor could tell Loki was Sif. Loki however, could see things as they really were, the illusion of Sif was only being projected into Thor's mind. So while Thor felt Sif's full breasts, Loki could see that Thor was playing with his flat chest. Loki could also see the bulge that began to grow in his own pants.

Thor moved down Loki's body with his lips, removing clothing as he went. He sucked on Loki's chest hard leaving bruises and making his nipples as hard as Thor's cock had become. As Thor began to remove Loki's pants, Loki reached down Thor's trousers searching for his cock. He found it quickly, as it throbbed against his hand, responding to Loki's caress.

For a moment Loki began to feel wrong, this should not be happening he thought. The way his brother treated him made him feel so good he had almost forgotten how unseemly it was to be doing this. Beyond that hadn't he come to kill Thor? Why was he playing with him instead?

As Loki struggled with the thoughts in his head, his body revolted. The pleasure running through him made it impossible to think clearly, no matter what his intentions had been originally, now all his body could think about was the satisfaction of being taken by Thor. Taken by the man who had just begun licking Loki's taint.

The sensation made Loki's mind go blank as ecstasy flowed through his body. Then, a moment later, he was filled with terrible fear. Looking down at Thor, he watched his hard length bounce against his brother's head. Loki, did not know if the illusion could work in this situation, it was not meant for something like this. Some touching, sure, but making a man think he was sleeping with a woman instead of a man? Loki had no idea if it would hold. He assumed Thor thought he was licking Sif's clit, the taint being easier to mistake for one then a cock, but how did Thor not notice Loki's member bobbing against his head?

A few moments later, as Thor hit a particularly sensitive spot, Loki's length smacked Thor hard. Thor looked up for a moment, a look of confusion on his face. This is exactly what Loki had feared.

Loki gasped loudly then yelled, "Please don't stop!" Hoping to return his brother's attention to his taint. It seemed to work. With a smile Thor returned to licking wildly at Loki. Loki was in heaven. Thor's tongue was incredible, he had a hard time thinking of anything but what was happening to him.

Thor felt as if something was odd about Sif, but could not put his finger on what it was. At any rate it was hard to focus with his member snaking down his leg. As Loki screamed his name and settled in to a few contented moans Thor decided it was time to get his. Removing his pants he eyed Sif's beautiful body. "Are you hungry?" he asked

"Starving," Loki replied as he slipped the former God into his mouth. As Loki licked it top to bottom he guessed it was a good inch or so longer than his own. As he devoured it he played with Thor's balls, alternating between stroking them and tugging at the skin.

"You do that a bit different than I remember" Thor joked. "Have you been picking up some pointers from other men while I was away?"

Loki began to panic a little, fearing his oafish brother might actually suspect something. He tried not to let it show as he continued working his brother's member down his throat.

Thor began to run his fingers through his brother's hair as he sat on the couch. Loki lie beside him his face buried in Thor's crotch. Thor licked his fingers, and reached for Sif's clit, to finger it with his massive hands. Loki heaved forward with surprise, almost choking on the cock, as his brother's fingers penetrated his ass. Thor exploring his ass was too much for Loki. He quickly soaked down his brother's cock with his spit and crawled up into Thor's lap.

Loki settled into Thor's lap, facing him on his knees. He positioned his brother's throbbing member and slid down on to it slowly. He felt its girth strain against the walls of his ass as it wriggled in. After slipping down just a few inches, Loki rose back up and slowly slipped down on Thor again, sighing delightedly with each motion. Thor began to kiss Loki's chest, nibbling when he could. Loki stroked himself with one hand and grabbed Thor's neck with the other for support. They both moaned loudly to each other, Loki calling out Thor's name as he slipped deeper and deeper down on his length.

Thor cupped Loki's bottom helping him with the motion. As Loki slid down Thor, finally reaching the full amount he could take, Thor kissed his lips. Loki shifted in Thor's lap enjoying the way Thor felt against the deepest part of his ass. The motion was too much for Thor and he came explosively. The sensation was incredible, as the hot liquid filled him, Loki quickened his hands pace on himself, cuming all over Thor's chest. As he did Loki's mind reached that incredible blankness that often comes with a good orgasm. The seamen coated Thor's chest, reaching as high as his chin.

The two of them collapsed on the couch in each other's arms. Loki felt incredibly safe in Thor's arms, nuzzling in to Thor's cum sprinkled chest. They lied there for only a moment until Thor, feeling an inexplicable difference in the shape of Sif's body, looked down and saw his brother. Thor was startled, and threw his brother to the floor as he stood.

"Loki?" he yelled confused, "What have you done? What is going on?"

Loki too was shocked, he must have lost his focus during his release and let the spell fade. Thor looked at his brother's naked body, Loki's flaccid member dripping between his legs. Looking down at his chest Thor realized he was covered with semen. Loki was embarrassed; he didn't know what to do. He rose from the floor and bolted out the door.

Loki did not stop running until he was back on his throne in Asgard. He tried not to think about what had happened but his thoughts kept sticking there. Worst of all, now that it was over, Loki did not feel embarrassment or shame. He felt a longing to be back in his brother's arms. To feel wanted as he had that day. Sadly, he knew that it was not him Thor had wanted, it was Sif.


	3. Chapter 3 Schemes and Things

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, even some of the plot is stolen from the movie Thor.

**Note:** A short chapter here, a bigger one with dirty stuff coming soon. Review please, likes dislikes, what do you guys and girls think. Let me know you are still interested and I will keep posting these up.

**EDIT**: I have made some aesthetic changes to the chapters. Thanks go to MEMESDOTCOM and Alisa who pointed out some weirdness. This is my first time posting on ff and the site seems to change somethings when I go from word document to posting. In particular everything was bolded and they took away my lines denoting a switch in character. Please keep the comments coming, especially about weird stuff like that.

**Ch.3 Schemes and Things**

Loki sulked on his throne; he tried to think about his grand plans for Asgard but could not take his focus off Thor. More than ever he wanted to kill him, but could not bring himself to do it. The night they had spent together lingered in Loki's mind, and as much as he tried not to focus on the topic he tried to figure out how he could make Thor love him, like he loved Sif. He knew it wasn't possible, there was too much in the way. He would have to get his brother to stop wanting the real Sif, he'd have to explain what was going on with himself appearing as Sif, and on top of it he would have to get his brother to accept an incestuous relationship with a man.

He thought of killing Sif, but the idea of going to Thor and announcing another person had inexplicably died seemed so stupid even that oaf might see through it. Loki considered being honest about why he had appeared as Sif. He could say he thought she would be of more comfort than himself, however he would have to leave out the part about how it was a piece of his plan to kill Thor. As for getting Thor to accept their relationship, Loki considered revealing that they weren't really brothers, not mentioning his Ice Giant lineage of course. But then once again he thought the story just seemed farfetched, even if it was true. Beyond the incestuousness though, he did not even know if his brother liked men. Sure he could appear as Sif every night, but that seemed somehow unsatisfying.

So Loki sulked, he sank deep into a slouch on his throne and tried to focus on what he would do with his rule of Asgard. He still needed to deal with the Ice Giants, and Odin. His plan was to allow Lafuey, their leader, to enter Odin's chamber, and as he tried to kill Odin, Loki would destroy him. It would cripple the Ice Giants, if nothing else losing their leader would cause them to fight amongst themselves to determine a successor. It would also make Loki seem powerful, and solidify his role as King. Afterwards he could of course nudge his father towards death, he knew a few spells that were discreet but powerful. Plotting made Loki feel in charge again, this was something he could control. Everything else could wait until he had the power to turn it his way.

* * *

Thor could not figure out what had happened that night. One moment he was cuming inside Sif, the next he was holding his brother in his arms. As he thought back over the events of that night, he felt as if he knew Sif was not who she seemed all along. There was something off about her, not just the way they had sex, but the way she talked, and felt. In fact for a moment he had even thought she reminded him of his brother, but assumed that was only because she reminded him of home. Why would Loki do that though? Why appear as Sif to sleep with him. No, he thought, no one knew he and Sif were intimate. That couldn't have been his goal.

Thor fell asleep, trying to figure out his brother's motives. In his dreams he saw his brother, Loki was wearing a dress and cooking some dinner. The two of them acted as if they were a couple, doting on each other affectionately. After dinner the two of them settled in to bed and the night they had together played over in Thor's dream. Thor woke on his couch having cum in his boxers.

* * *

Loki met with Lafuey and convinced him to go along with the plan. As the Ice giant stepped into Odin's room and readied to kill him, Loki took him out with his staff. The news spread through Asgard and before long people began to hail him as a hero. It was wonderful. After a lifetime in Thor's shadow, suddenly Loki was the star. He reveled in the praise, and the perfection of his plan's execution. He was one step closer to becoming the permanent king of Asgard.

With Loki's new found approval by the people of Asgard, came a multitude of yes men, and women. Loki had the guards keep most of them at bay but the politics of his office still required he meet with many of them. He hated the way they rambled on, talking about how things could be run in Asgard. He did not feel the need for any of their advice. The thrill of being praised soon became tempered by the inanity of their opinions. Their "Friendships" lacked the camaraderie, and sincerity of those he use to associate with.

For a moment Loki felt a twinge of remorse, perhaps murdering Hogun was a bit too hasty. The others would never forgive him for it. He thought about paying Sif a visit, but lately she only reminded him of Thor. It occurred to him that Thor was the only person he had any chance of having a real relationship with. Loki hadn't seen Thor for nearly a week, but again he found himself longing for his company.

That night, as Loki tried to sleep he just could not shut his mind off, and finally he gave in. As he headed to the Bifrost he tried to think of how he would explain the last night they had seen each other. He didn't care if Thor didn't want to be lovers, Loki assumed he wouldn't in fact, but he needed a friend, he needed his brother. Regardless of all the jealousy and hatred he had felt for Thor over the years, they had been friends. They had been more than that, they had been good brothers. Even their rivalry for the crown, as much as it tore them apart, could not stop them from sharing that bond.

As Loki Landed on Earth and headed the final stretch to Thor's house, he hoped his brother would accept what he had to say. If not, who could Loki turn to?


	4. Chapter 4 Keep the Dress

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, the characters in this story are not mine. If you don't know that by now, something is wrong with you...

**Warning: **Some dirty, sexy, kinky ass stuff is about to happen.

**Ch. 4 Keep the dress**

Thor had thrown himself into his work for S.H.I.E.L.D. The past several nights he had dreamt of Sif and Loki, and Sif's that turned into Loki's. Both of whom were doing things he wasn't sure either would agree with. He didn't know what to think of his night with Loki. He did, however, wonder about something Loki had said. The deal with the Ice Giants was that he could not return home, but like Sif, had said, or Loki he guessed, that did not mean no one could visit him. So why didn't they? He had hardly seen anyone since he was banished, and was even beginning to question if he had dreamed that. If not for the physical evidence, the cum on his chin, the pieces of clothing left behind as Loki ran off, he might have believed he was just crazy. These were the kind of thoughts he tried to avoid as he typed away at his computer.

Thor had tried to put together a working diagram for S.H.I.E.L.D. Though he did not know everything about the Bifrost he knew plenty about the universe in relation to Earth and how the general physics of it worked. He knew that even with his help the Earthlings were still years, if not decades, away from coming up with their own means of Bifrost like travel, but he had shot them forward a fair distance towards that goal. Sometimes he imagined what he would do if he had the means to travel home, granted it would cause an intergalactic incident, but at least he could get some answers.

Loki knocked on Thor's door, feeling like he was asking to enter a pit of snakes. He was creeped out, and a bit scared, but mostly he wasn't sure he wanted to enter anyway. When Thor answered the door they stared at each other, both felt almost incapable of speaking. After a long pause Thor stepped aside and asked Loki to come in. Neither knew where to start the conversation. Finally Loki spoke up.

"Thor, about the last time I was here…" he began, and then stopped, reluctant to continue "I just thought that Sif might be easier for you to talk to. I mean you two always seemed close. Obviously I had no idea how close until you kissed me." Loki wanted to go on but wasn't sure how to read the expression on Thor's face, he looked as if he were swallowing some mice.

"Yeah, we didn't want anyone to know. We didn't want people talking, nor did I want to have to ask fathers approval, we figured once I was King it would be easier, I would need to choose a queen anyway. How is she by the way?"

"Fine." Loki responded automatically, "She has been keeping busy." Loki did not want to talk about Sif, she was the last thing on his mind. "Thor can we talk about that night?" Loki tried not to seem happy or sad, he did not want to reveal how he felt about it until he knew where Thor stood.

"Honestly I don't know what to think about that night. It was great to see someone, especially Sif, and I can't say it was entirely unpleasant…" Thor began but Loki cut him off.

"Was it so awful?" Loki asked timidly. "I mean you seemed to enjoy it enough."

"No" Thor insisted, "It's just that for me it was different. As far as I knew I was having sex with Sif."

"Oh, of course" Loki said, disappointedly. "Would this make it easier?" He asked changing himself into the image of Sif again. This time he had her wearing a too small black dress, the bottom of which stopped just short of revealing a pair of lace panties.

"Very nice" Thor stared at Sif smiling. He walked over to Loki, and began feeling him. "Wow, I really can't even tell it is an illusion."

Thor began to paw at Sif, kissing her neck. He lifted her off the ground and she twisted her legs around him. Thor carried Loki into his bedroom, carrying him as if he weighed nothing. As Thor pushed her up against the wall in his room, Loki could feel Thor's cock pressing through his clothes and rubbing against his Ass. Loki had stripped off his pants when he transformed. And the tunic he wore was not very dissimilar in size and shape from the dress Sif wore in Thor's image. Thor removed his pants, and his cock now pressed against Loki's bare ass. The two of them kissed, their tongues massaging each other as Thor's cock played between Loki's cheeks.

Just as Loki thought Thor was about to enter him, Thor swiveled around and dropped him on the bed. Thor looked at the image of Sif his brother had created for him, and while it was sexy, incredibly sexy, it just felt wrong somehow. It was Sif, but not Sif. It was someone playing in her skin. Not only that but it felt like he was being lied to. If he was going to do this with Loki, why shouldn't he experience it the way it was happening?

"Stop with the magic trick." Thor commanded, this was not a request.

Loki began to ask if he were sure but the tone of Thor's voice and the look on his face was not to be questioned. Loki, allowed Thor to see him. Loki lie on the bed, wearing only his tightly fit tunic shirt. His cock stood straight up waiting to be taken. Thor approached the bed, feeling like something was missing. After a moment of thinking a smile crossed his face.

"What?" Loki asked, pulling the shirt down to cover his member.

"Keep the dress," he ordered.

Loki's face brightened as he filled the demand. Thor watched as suddenly Loki appeared to be wearing the same black dress as Sif was a moment ago. A pair of crotch less panties replaced the pair she had been wearing.

"Good, now are you hungry" Thor asked, remembering their first night together.

"Starved," Loki replied, his own cock bobbing excitedly as he took his position.

Loki lay flat on the bed, his ass propped in the air by his own enlarged staff. Thor stood off to the side of the bed, close enough for Loki to take him in his mouth. Loki stuck out his tongue, allowing Thor to place his cock on top. Thor gripped Loki's hair and guided their heads together. Thor was a bit rough with Loki, seeming to treat him more like a tool for his cock, than a person. Loki choked on Thor'd cock a few times as Thor forced it to the back of his throat.

Thor stared intently at Loki's ass, the black panties were tight, accentuating the curve of his brother's bottom. Thor removed his cock from Loki's throat and ordered him to flip over. Loki responded immediately delighting in following orders for the first time in his life. Thor played with Loki's balls through the panties, watching as Loki's member stiffened with the caress.

"Play with yourself," Thor demanded and Loki grabbed a hold of his cock, twisting his hand as he moved up and down the shaft.

Thor, spit on Loki's cock, giving him some lubricant to work with. Thor watched for a moment as Loki pleasured himself. Then without warning lifted Loki's legs in the air and licked at his taint. Thor slipped his Fingers into Loki's mouth and told him to suck on them. After a few moments he took them back and fondled Loki's ass with them.

Thor entered Loki suddenly, giving him a bit of a shock. Thor was not gentle but he was careful not to hurt Loki too much either. His intent was not to harm Loki, but he wanted to be in charge. Sif had always been dominant in their sex life and he wanted to be in charge here. As Thor slowly expanded Loki's ass, he put Loki's legs over his shoulders, lifting Loki's lower half slightly off the bed. Thor massaged Loki's lower back with his free hand, as Loki stroked his own cock. Loki's dress fell up towards his face revealing his hard pointed nipples.

Thor returned Loki to a flat position on the bed and took a nipple in his mouth as he positioned himself. He re-entered Loki slowly, something Loki was grateful for as Thor's girth was difficult for him to handle. Loki's body quaked with ecstasy as Thor began fucking him. In moments he began to cum, his semen covering the space between the both of them and making a real mess. Thor withdrew his cock as Loki dribbled out his last bits of cum. Thor looked at Loki angrily.

"How dare you finish first and make such a mess!" He yelled.

Loki was sincerely scared for a moment until Thor bent over and began licking up the cum wherever he could find it. He ran his tongue all over Loki's pelvis, his navel and bits of his chest. As he finished Thor flopped on to the bed and ordered Loki to clean up the rest of his mess. Loki did as he was told licking hungrily at Thor's body. When Thor was satisfactorily clean he mounted Loki from the back and rid him into the bed until Thor came in his brother. As the two lie in Thor's bed beside each other Loki nuzzled up into his brother's chest, and for the first time in a week he felt loved.


	5. Chapter 5 The Green Eyed Lover

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this story!

**Warning: **Sexy stuff ahead, kinky, dirty, possibly sweaty stuff...

**Note:**I am flattered by the amount of favs and follows, good to know someone out there likes this stuff. I am working on the next couple of chapters now, leading up to a conclusion of the series. I was hoping to get some reviews on this chapter, it's a longer one than the others and I want to know what you guys and gals think. Likes? Dislikes? Let me know or I may just keep the next chapters to my self! Mwhahahaha...

**Ch. 5 The green eyed lover**

Loki woke in Thor's arms. As he slowly returned to consciousness he realized where he was and who was spooning him. For days he had dreamt of this and woke alone. Now finally Loki woke into the same situation he had been dreaming of, lying in the firm arms of his closest friend and lover.

Loki tried not to move. Though he hated the feeling of Thor's body heat against him, he did not want to leave the embrace. Being held by Thor was magnificent. Loki felt wanted, and not for his power, or because he could be useful, but because he was something worth being wanted. He felt as though Thor simply wanted him for who he was. Thor made him feel like an object of desire, rather than a means to an end.

Thor began to stir behind Loki, interrupting his thoughts. Thor let out an exaggerated yawn as he squeezed Loki.

"Good morning Lo" Thor said nuzzling Loki's head. Loki turned in Thor's arms, giving him a confused look at the nick name.

"What?" Thor chuckled.

Loki kissed Thor's lips and pulled away with a smile "Nothing."

The two of them lay together for a while, Loki burying his head in Thor's chest, Thor rubbing Loki's back. Thor got out of bed first, his bladder demanding attention. Loki stepped into the kitchen and began making breakfast. He put on the apron to protect his naked body from the bacon grease. Loki had just begun frying the eggs when Thor entered the kitchen. A smirk crossed his face as he stared at Loki's bare ass hanging out behind the apron. Thor sat at the table and continued to watch Loki cook. Loki finished the modest breakfast and turned to place it on the table.

"Set the table you oaf!" he chided

Thor bounced out of his chair and apologized while he met the demand. Loki left to use the bathroom and returned in his underwear and tunic.

"Awe" Thor whined. Loki rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Thor.

Thor took a large helping of the food and began woofing it down. In minutes he had consumed a pound of bacon and half a dozen eggs. He sat behind his empty plate watching Loki eat with a bit more decorum.

"Lo, I have been wanting to ask you something." Thor began slowly, "Why doesn't anyone else come to visit me?"

Loki had been expecting the question. He already had his answer planned out.

"I'm sorry Thor, I don't blame you for asking, but I do not look forward to having to answer." Loki took a drink of water moistening his silver tongue, hoping it could manage to convince his lover. "I have closed the Bifrost to everyone. After the mess with the Ice Giants I just could not allow free travel any longer. I am breaking my own rules when I come here, and I would not do it so often if not for my intense love for you. Fortunately my status as King allows me such liberties, but if I were to allow our friends through other Asgardians may become a bit upset at the hypocrisy."

Loki had been calculating this response for quite some time. He tried to mix in a good combination of, sympathy from himself, and inspiration of guilt from Thor. It was after all his fault things were as they were, at least as far as Thor knew. The speech seemed to have the desired effect. Thor looked glum and worried, not sure what to say.

"I really messed up haven't I?" Thor suppressed a sob.

"We all make mistakes, don't be so hard on yourself. Perhaps one day I can find a way to bring you home again." Loki legitimately wanted to cheer Thor up. Although he had no intention of ever letting Thor return he hated to see him so upset. As much as he would love to let Thor come home, how could Loki do it without Thor learning the truth about Loki's lies? Loki felt an incredible guilt form in his chest as his lover's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey Thor!" Loki yelled trying to wake his brother from his thoughts. "How about I put the apron back on?" Thor looked up at Loki and could not help but smile.

* * *

Back in Asgard Loki worked on the spell that had been slowly killing Odin. The spell was very subtle, but also took a great amount of time. Even with the regenerative power of Odin's sleep the spell would work, with any luck the spell should finish Odin off in a few days' time. As Loki finished the silent incantation, he left the room, bumping into his adoptive mother along the way. They exchanged sad looks, but did not speak. He wondered why she never asked him to return Thor as the others did. Was it her endless trust in Odin's decision? As she had put it "He always does things for a reason." Or did she not want to question his rule as king? Either way he welcomed her silence.

Entering his private chamber he thumbed through his books. He had begun studying illusion magic more fervently than ever before. So far it had served him well, both in the bedroom and as a ruler.

The politics of his office were terribly complicated; and the art of illusion allowed him to steer it directly, while looking as if he had nothing to do with it. Recently this had much to do with convincing people that if Odin died, or when as Loki knew it was only a matter of time, then Loki should take up the throne permanently. The talk on this matter was largely in his favor, though some still argued Thor should be brought back, and still others were jockeying for a change all together, hoping to find their own place in royalty.

Loki read distractedly, his thoughts often drifting to Thor. In the couple of weeks that had passed since Thor asked about why no one else had come to see him Loki had tried to see him as often as possible. Thor seemed to get a bit stir crazy when Loki was away for more than a day, and it made Loki feel even worse about forcing his lover into solitude.

Finally acknowledging that he was not going to be able to get anything done, Loki left his study and headed for the Bi frost. Moments later he was outside Thor's door. Approaching the house Loki could tell all the lights were out. Loki wondered if Thor was already asleep, but this seemed unlikely. Entering the building and flipping on the lights in each room, Loki began to grow concerned. Finally, after re-entering the front room for the third time, Loki noticed a not on the table.

Dear Lo,

I decided to head out and visit some friends. I should be back before 8, if you arrive before me please wait. I would hate to miss a chance to see you.

Love Thor

Loki stared at the note wondering who Thor could possibly have gone to see? He checked the time on the clock hanging from the wall. It was not long until 8. Loki decided he would wait. He did not like the idea of Thor not being where he kept him but could do nothing about it at the moment.

Loki decided to pass the time by making some dinner for the two of them. He pulled some sauce and noodles out of the pantry and a half hour later had spaghetti ready on the table. Loki was beginning to worry about Thor. Yes he was a capable warrior, but regardless he was only a mortal now.

Loki, sat at the kitchen table. He considered traveling back to Asgard so he could use a device to search for him. After a heated internal debate Loki decided this might be overkill, and so he waited.

* * *

Shortly after 9, Thor came through the front door. Noticing the lights were on he called out for Loki and heard him respond from the kitchen. Loki was in the process of throwing away a bunch of leftover spaghetti. Thor was at first very glad to see Loki, but upon seeing his face quickly began to worry.

"What's wrong" Thor asked, putting a hand on Loki's back.

"Where have you been?" Loki yelled back pulling away from Thor's touch.

"I went to see some friends, the ones who found me when I landed here."

"Well you said you would be back by 8." Loki snapped.

"I ran a little late, I never know when you are going to come see me so I didn't even know if it would matter." Thor tried to get his arms around Loki, he could see that he was upset.

"Sorry, I have a whole damn kingdom to run. Since when do I need to say I'm coming? Since when do you ever leave the house?" Loki was not sure why he was so angry but he was. He felt as if something had changed in their relationship and he feared it.

"I just went to get some company, it is hard being here alone all the time. It was nice to talk to someone, even if they weren't Asgardians, and even if they weren't you." Thor tried to explain how he had shunned contact with earthlings at first but Loki cut him off.

"Fine" Loki cut in "as long as you know who you belong to."

"Are you jealous?" Thor was a bit surprised by the thought, but once it occurred to him he was sure that was what was going on. He recognized the half pout half furious look Loki always got when he was jealous. Thor had seen it countless times as they grew up.

"No!" Loki protested "Who would I have to be jealous of? Are you planning to sleep with some earthling?"

"Well…" Thor joked, unable to help himself "Jane is quite a fine girl." Loki glared at his lover, as Thor laughed in his face.

"If that is how you feel, I guess I can just head home then." Loki headed for the door like he meant it.

"Stop, you know I am only kidding." Thor yelled

"Are you sure?" Loki stood with his back to Thor and his hand on the door. "Are you saying you have never pictured her naked?"

For a brief moment a picture of Jane Foster nude popped into Thor's head, the moment's hesitation is all Loki needed. Loki slammed the door hard and Thor came running after him. As Thor opened the door and stopped, not sure what to make of what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was Jane, just as he had pictured her. Thor smiled as Jane walked to him.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Jane asked.

The illusion of Jane threw herself into Thor's arms. He caught her and measured her body with his hands. Jane pulled Thor into the room, and Thor tried to close the door behind him but it caught on something. Before he could turn to look at what was in the way Loki had his lips to Thor's ear.

"There is no reason you can't have us both" he whispered and followed the comment with a nibble.

Thor immediately hardened to the point that his pants were no longer comfortable. He shed them as Loki placed a firm hand on his ass. Jane got on her knees in front of him and took his erection into her mouth. Both people seemed so real to Thor. At first he thought Jane was only an illusion but the way her mouth felt on his cock felt too real. He began to focus his attention on Loki, his hands reaching around to play with Thor's nipples.

Loki seemed just as real, how could he make such convincing illusions? Thor tried to think about it, but found himself too distracted by the two people playing with him. The two of them worked in perfect tandem. Loki timed his licks and nibbles on Thor's nipples in perfect rhythm with Jane's on his cock. The way they used their tongues to massage him was so satisfying that before long Thor was pre-cuming, on Jane's chin. Loki looked at Jane jealously, and moved to join her at Thor's shaft. The two of them worked together, alternating between sharing Thor's cock, and licking his balls. As Jane rotated to Thor's head, taking it into her mouth, Thor came. Loki smiled as Jane was filled with the former God's semen.

"That was quick." Loki joked, as Jane swallowed a mouthful. Thor smiled down at him, unable to be anything but pleased at the moment.

Thor wondered, as he watched Jane swallow, if his cum had just shot across the room. He imagined that when the illusion faded he would find his semen covering the coffee table, and perhaps even reaching the couch. He didn't care, all he wanted to do was repay Loki for the incredible pleasure.

Forcing Loki to the floor, Thor took his lover's cock into his mouth. Thor positioned himself over Loki, his sated cock dangling over Loki as he sucked greedily on his shaft. Jane watched the two of them, a smile crossing her lips. After watching for a few moments, she made her way to Thor's backside and began licking his taint. Thor, wondered why Loki kept up the illusion even though, he had already gotten off. Perhaps he also enjoyed watching her, Thor thought, as he sunk down on Loki again and again. As Thor continued sucking, Loki lifted his head and occasionally licked at Thor's dangling cock.

Before long Thor was becoming hard again. Jane pushed Thor off of Loki, as he landed on his back she began wetting down his cock with her mouth. As Jane reapplied the lubricant to Thor, Loki placed his cock in Thor's face so he could continue sucking. Thor was stuck between the two of them, both sucking and being sucked. He worked his tongue over Loki's cock as it entered his mouth, mimicking the way Jane sucked his. It was hard for Thor to concentrate on Loki while he was also being sucked on but he could not bring himself to ask Jane to stop. Even if he wanted to, Loki's cock filled his mouth making him incapable of talking.

Jane finished lubricating Thor's cock and she climbed on to him. Thor let out a muffled moan, nearly chocking on Loki's cock, as he felt himself enter her. Loki, rose off of Thor, and played with himself as Jane rode Loki.

"Hey!" Thor yelled out of breath. "I wasn't finished." Loki, smiled down at his lover, appreciating the concern.

Loki straddled his Thor's body, and Jane took Loki's cock in her hands. Loki looked back over his should at Thor. "I think she can handle it." Loki chuckled, as Jane sucked his cock.

Thor wanted to protest but he was mesmerized by the sight. He envied Jane's ability to multi-task. She sat across his lap, her slit filled with his cock. She steadied herself on him with her left hand as she moved in and out slowly. With her left hand she controlled Loki's cock, making sure it was at the right angle to be sucked as she moved.

Loki's legs began to buckle as he felt himself nearing release. He lied himself down on Thor, wanting him to finish the Job. Thor grabbed a hold of Loki with his left arm, holding Loki in place on top of Thor. With his right hand he worked Loki's shaft. Jane lied down on the floor ass to ass with them. She got to her knees facing away from the two of them and took Thor into her puckered hole. This gave Loki room on top of Thor without removing the sensation on Thor's cock.

Thor played with Loki as Loki cradled Thor's head in his elbow and kissed his face. Thor nibbled at Loki's ears and neck and moaned with Loki as Jane bounced on him. Soon Loki could not hold out any longer and he came. Thor held his cock so that the cum shot upward landing on Loki's stomach and Jane's back. Jane spun around at the sensation. She watched the two lovers kiss each other lovingly as Thor cradled Loki.

Loki slid off of Thor's body, and began sucking at his lover's nipples. Jane re-inserted Thor into her this time facing him again. Loki kissed his way up to Thor's neck as Jane forced him deep inside her. Thor came as Loki nibbled his ear. He heard moans from Loki as he did. Thor shut his eyes as he heaved in ecstasy, his shaft wetting Jane's insides. As he recovered from the blissful exertion, he noticed the moans from Loki were not coming from where Loki was beside him. He opened his eyes to find himself coated in semen. Loki was dismounting Thor's cock, Loki's own member having shot all over Thor's body.

"Sorry," Loki gasped, catching his breath. "I can never hold the illusion while cuming."


End file.
